


Rat Man's Wingstop SMP

by starflwr



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starflwr/pseuds/starflwr
Summary: literally just lore about a minecraft server me and my friends created.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Rat Man's Wingstop SMP

Jo stared at her reflection in the water, a blank look in her eyes, as she silently waited for the others to get off of the ship. “Alrighty then,” The captain spoke, “That should be all of ya’.” His thick accent was foreign to Jo, and it was almost impossible to comprehend the words he was saying.

“Enjoy yer new life out ‘ere, folks. Grimsby is a long way from ‘ere.” “We’ll be sure to take care of ourselves, sir.” One of the girls spoke up. It was a brunette with rather long hair. Jo wondered about which village she was from.

“Glad to hear that, Lee.” He smiled. Lee, huh?, Jo thought. Plain and simple, the name really suited her. “I’ll be off then. Be sure to send some letters to ol’ Bexley in Grimsby Port.” Bexley? Who’s Bexley?

A lightbulb clicked in Jo’s head: Bexley was the captain. She never even bothered to figure out the captain’s name. Jo mentally scolded herself. Great move, Jo. Everyone bid goodbye to Bexley, waving as he sailed off into the horizon.

“Well,” One of the girls, a short-haired ravenette, spoke up, “Since we’re going to be living here, let’s all introduce ourselves, shall we?” The tone in her voice indicated that it was more so a command rather than a question.

For a few seconds, everyone exchanged nervous glances. No one wanted to be the first to speak up. “I’m Alissa.” The short-haired girl introduced herself. Jo could easily tell that Alissa did not like the awkward silence.

“Jo.” Jo spoke up, holding out her hand to Alissa. The two shook hands, a small smile forming on both of their faces. “Hello,” One of the other girls waved her hand slightly, “I’m Ally. I look forward to living with you guys.” Jo nodded in response.

“We look forward to living with you too, Ally.” Alissa replied. Ally smiled. “I’m Rei, it’s nice to meet you guys.” Everyone replied with their ‘Hello’s’, which finally left Lee to introduce herself.

Lee fiddled with the sleeves of her sweater. It was obvious that she was struggling to speak up; Jo could relate to that. “Is your name Lee…? Or did I hear Captain Bexley wrong?” Alissa asked, politely.

“No,” Lee spoke up, “You got it right. My name is Lee.” Alissa nodded. “Since we’ve all introduced ourselves, let’s get down to business.” Jo was surprised at how straight-forward this girl was. “We should be working on food, warmth, and shelter.”

“I spotted a cave while Captain Bexley was pulling up to the beach. We could stay there for the night.” Rei suggested. Everyone else agreed, by either nodding their head or letting out a hum of agreement. Alissa clapped her hands together quite loudly, which startled the group slightly.

“Then, it’s settled.” She grinned. “We’ll head into the cave.” “But, what about food?” Ally asked. Jo could practically hear her stomach growling. Or was it her own stomach? “Yeah,” Lee agreed, “And don’t we need light in order to see in the cave?”

Alissa’s eyes widened slightly. “I didn’t really think about that.” She replied. Jo cleared her throat before speaking up. “It’s still daytime.” Jo said. “We should be able to see far enough in the cave to keep us safe and warm.” 

“I agree.” Alissa said. “The cave is our best bet of shelter for tonight.” “Shouldn’t we venture deeper into the forest?” Rei asked. “What if there’s another village on this island that we could stay at?”

“I don’t know about that one…” Ally muttered, although no one replied to her. Jo assumed that she was just mumbling to herself. “I would rather spend my time getting a fire started in the cave than risk adventuring into whatever is out in that forest.” Alissa said. “Our odds are best here.”

“I actually agree with Rei on this one.” Lee said. “We don’t know what could be out there. I mean, what if there is really a village on this island?” She asked. “Didn’t Captain Bexley say this island was unpopulated though?” Ally asked. No one responded, although, it seemed like no one really knew the answer to her question.

“No one paid attention to the voyage pamphlet?” Ally asked, eyes wide in surprise. Everyone shook their heads, which made Lee, Ally, and Jo laugh. In Jo’s defence, the voyage pamphlet was sixteen pages, and she never really reads anything in general.

Alissa sighed. “Well, who’s going into the cave, and who’s going with Rei to check out the forest?” Jo couldn’t tell if Alissa was pissed or disappointed. “I’ll go with Rei.” Lee volunteered. Rei smiled softly at her, mouthing a quiet ‘Thank you’.

“I think I’ll stay.” Ally said. Alissa nodded, then her gaze locked onto Jo. “And how about you?” Jo let out a small “Uhm…” as she thought of what to say. To be fair, it’s either: be stuck in a dark, moist cave, or travel through a dark, moist forest. The cave sounded better in her opinion.

“I’ll stick with the cave.” Jo replied, nervously chuckling in hopes to ease the tension.

It didn’t.

“Then, it’s settled. Lee and Rei will travel through the forest, while Jo, Ally, and I explore the cave.” Alissa said. “Sound like a plan?” Everyone nodded in agreement.

The group split up. Jo looked over to Lee and Rei. “Be careful out there, you guys.” She said. Lee nodded. “You too.” She replied. “Try not to get attacked by bats or anything.” Rei joked. The three girls laughed.

Alissa pushed herself up onto the rock, quickly grabbing hold of Ally’s hand to help her up as well. Jo pushed herself onto the rock, being careful not to slip down or cut her palm. The entrance to the cave was wide, but the lack of light inside the cave made Jo second-guess her decision.

“There’s no backing out now, I guess.” Ally said. Even Alissa looked a little frightened, but Jo couldn’t tell if that was just her or not. “Let’s keep moving. I’m sure there’s nothing in there.” Alissa said. Although, it sounded like she was trying to convince herself rather than the group.

The three girls carefully navigated their way in the cave, making sure to call out any rocks or obstacles they might run into. Jo picked up a thick stick and took off her shoe. “Put your shoe back on, dude.” Ally said, kind of grossed out. “No one wants to smell that.”

Jo laughed. Her laughter echoed throughout the cave, which made Jo shut up due to how eerie it sounded. “I’m going to use my sock as flammable material so we can create a torch.” “Ooh,” Ally replied, “That’s pretty smart.”

Jo smiled, although it wasn’t easily seen in the dark. “Thanks.” Using the friction of rubbing the sock stick against a dry rock, Jo was able to create a torch. She handed it to Alissa, who continued to lead the girls further into the darkness.


End file.
